1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an organoruthenium compound suitable as a raw material for producing a ruthenium thin film or a ruthenium compound thin film by a chemical vapor deposition method such as a CVD method.
2. Background Art
Ruthenium or a ruthenium compound is used as the thin film material for forming an underlayer of a copper wiring in a semiconductor. As a method for producing such thin films, a chemical vapor deposition method such as a CVD method (chemical vapor deposition method) or an ALD method (atomic layer deposition method) is applied.
As a raw material compound used in the chemical vapor deposition method, a large number of organoruthenium compounds have hitherto been known. Among the organoruthenium compounds, as one of the compounds for which practical application has been investigated, there is dodecacarbonyl triruthenium (hereinafter, referred to as DCR) (Non Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 1).

DCR is a substance having a melting point of 154 to 155° C. and being solid (orange crystal) at normal temperature. Usually, a raw material for chemical vapor deposition liquid at normal temperature is regarded as preferable from the viewpoint of, for example, the handleability in the vaporization of the raw material. However, in the case of DCR, the utilization thereof is expected from the following reasons: because of the simple molecular structure thereof constituted with Ru and CO and a fact that a film of DCR can be formed only by thermal decomposition without any use of reaction gas, DCR has an advantage such that DCR scarcely allows an impurity such as a hydrocarbon to remain in the thin film formed with DCR; and although DCR is a solid raw material, the regulation of the specification of the raw material vessel or an appropriate process control allows the production efficiency of the DCR thin film to be free from adverse effects. In the production of the ruthenium thin film by using DCR, solid DCR is appropriately disposed in a raw material vessel, and while the solid DCR is being heated, the solid DCR is introduced, together with a reaction gas (such as hydrogen or oxygen), into a reaction chamber for causing a reaction and forming a film.